1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracer sleeve having a self-destruction charge, for a projectile, and being adapted to be screwed into a threaded bore in the rearward end of the projectile. The self-destruction charge being situated in a recess in a forward bottom of the tracer sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to place a self-destructive charge in a separate sleeve or capsule, which is screwed into the forward end of a tracer sleeve. During launching of the projectile by use of a propellant charge, which acts against the rear end of the projectile, there is a danger that gases from the propellant charge may flow forwardly to the self-destruction charge, through the thread connection between the tracer sleeve and the projectile bushing. This brings about the danger that the self-destruction charge may be ignited, whereby the remaining charges in the projectile react and the projectile bursts. This will normally only happen if the projectile continues in its trajectory beyond a predetermined time, for instance when the projectile misses a target, whereby the development of heat in the tracer charge causes ignition of the self 20 destruction charge.